Ephemeral
by Hidden Fairy
Summary: A bunch of B&B fluffy/smutty drabbles. R&R and I will post more. 24 dribs so far... Hope you enjoy... this summary is terrible. *sigh* I should be studying :
1. Preface

**I'm having a shot drabble… Your reviews will hopefully let me know how well I go… Hopefully not to tragically…. (Hopefully being the operative word)**

**Just some random things (that are drabble) I thought up during the week… probably when I should have been doing more productive things… Anyway. The length & rating of each varies. Im lazy and will not post how many words each one contains. **

**Here are some I have done so far… mostly fluffy/smut/B&B… actually all fluffy/smut/B&B.**

**If I get enough reviews (CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM) to say that you want more then I will post more for your reading pleasure.**

**A HUGE DISCLAIMER NOW SO YOU DONT HAVE TO SEE IT EVERY CHAPTER! NO I DO NOT OWN BONES! I NEVER WILL!**

**If you have any ideas that you want to see… throw em my way and I will do my best.**

**Some of them are related to others, but I'll leave a note the start of those ones.**

**Soooo. I suppose that is enough of an intro from me. As always I hope you enjoy the read!**

**Hidden Fairy**

**ps. Yes I am still carrying on my other fics... slowly. **

**Ephemeral:**

–_**adjective **_

**1.**

lasting a very short time; short-lived; transitory: _the ephemeral joys of childhood. _

**2.**

lasting but one day: _an ephemeral flower. _


	2. Next Weekend

**-Next Weekend-**

The first time she decided to go and see them she only made it to her front door. Fingers pressed against the cool wood before turning around and walking back into the kitchen.

"Change your mind Bones?" he had asked, knowing she wouldn't admit the real reason.

She faked a smile and kissed his shoulder.

"I remembered that my publisher wanted a new next chapter by the end of the week," she leant against the counter and tried to avoid eye contact, not wanting to admit the real reason she had only made it to the door. "Maybe next weekend."

The agent wrapped an arm around her before she could move away, pressing a kiss to her forehead in understanding, letting her know he understood as he agreed with her words.

"Maybe next weekend."

* * *

**Was it alright?**


	3. Best Shot

**-Best Shot-**

"Give it our best shot Bones, see where the road takes us." He didn't wait for her to object, just pulled her onto his lap, groaning as she pressed against him.

"I don't know what tha- hmmn" she couldn't finish, his hands had slipped beneath her shirt and palmed her breasts as his lips descended against her neck, he felt like his blood was boiling.

"Everything happens for a reason right?" she murmured breathlessly grinding against him and noting the moan from the back of his throat. He chuckled and twisted them so that she was beneath him on the couch, brushing a curl away from her face as he murmured into her ear.

"For once I agree with you."

* * *

**What about this one?**


	4. Starving

**-Starving-**

His thumb had come up to wipe the chocolate from her lips, eyes instantly going dark as he her tongue came out at the same time and brushed his fingers. It had been almost an hour since they had finally risen from the bed – but as his eyes darkened the agent stood at the same time she did, dragging clothes from their own bodies as they came together. Quicker to do it themselves. He was grinning as she tossed her bra into the corner and jumped onto him, hands catching her as legs gripped his waist.

"Who needs food anyway?" he murmured hotly against her lips, groaning as he tasted the chocolate on her tongue. The anthropologist pulled away, eyes dark with desire.

"I don't know about you but I'm starving." He laughed as they stumbled down the hall.

"Well let me fix you something nice and hot – Booth style." They fell together into the bed once more, sating their hunger over and over again.

* * *

**Let me know...**


	5. She said it

**-She Said it-**

The first time she had said it she hadn't meant to. She had been standing in her kitchen, cutting apples, when strong hands came around her waist and slid up to cup her breasts, warm lips pulling at an ear as she shivered and rested her head on her partners shoulder.

"What are you cooking?" he murmured, savoring the cinnamon scent that came from her warm hair. He felt her grin as she lifted her head and resumed chopping.

"Apple and peach pie." She answered, sighing as he flexed his fingers against her and then frowned as he pulled away and turned her to face him.

"You don't like pie." He said with a frown, leaning over to pinch some apple from the bowl, grinning as she slapped his hand away.

"That is correct. But you love pie and I love yo-" words died on her lips and she turned back around to keep chopping. Her partner grinned and walked around to the other side of the bench, leaning to steal another piece. As her hand came up to swat him he caught it between his and held her eyes as she looked up in frustration, knowing that if he pushed it she would never say it again, and possibly cease her cooking.

"I love you too Bones."


	6. Over & Over

**-Over & Over-**

"Booth it's perfectly natural-"

"No Bones. No its not, not for me." Her partner huffed out a breath as he slid up to sit on the edge of the bed, sweat glistening on his skin. The anthropologist couldn't help but grin and she muffled a laugh. A dark glare was tossed her way.

"It's not funny Bones. This has never happened before." She slid up to rest beside him, hand resting on his shoulder.

"Booth, up to 75% of women cannot-"

"Don't say it Bones

"-reach orgasm without clitoral stimulation." He sighed in frustration.

"You said it." He flopped onto his back with a bigger sigh. "You're killing my ego Bones, and it's never been a problem before."

"I don't mind that you didn't cause me to orgasm-" she paused and frowned before continuing. "This is a man problem right, would food help?" he turned his head and frowned.

"What – no – never mind Bones."

"I don't see what the problem is Booth. You managed to-" he growled her name again as she grinned with a chuckle.

"You really are a prude." She stood up as she spoke and moved to pull on the robe.

"Oh no you don't." he sat up and yanked her back to the bed.

"Booth, we have things to do-" she tried to pull away as he lay over her, lips tugging at her ear as she sighed.

"We are not leaving this room until I make you scream my name." his eyes were dark as his hands slid down her body and she couldn't help but grin.

"Promise?" he chuckled as he stroked her softly, loving the way she arched into him.

"Over and over again."


	7. Change

**-Change-**

"Does this-" She paused, looking away for the first time, anxious about what it was her partner might have to say. Fingers gripped her chin and pulled it up to meet his face, eyes catching and holding her own. She saw the understanding in his eyes; saw the utter love that seemed to make his eyes sparkle just that little bit more.

"No Bones, we don't change." He pulled her lips to his, loving the way she sighed against him. Catching her eyes once more he continued. "Not for this we don't change. You're Bones, and I'm Booth. There is just a little more love in our partnership."

* * *

**How are they going? Not to badly I hope.**


	8. Feeling

**-Feeling-**

"If this feeling, this irrational feeling of happiness and illogical nervousness yet excitement that I get every time I see you, every time I think about you Booth-" she shook her head in frustration, eyes wide as she stopped in front of her partner. "-If this is what you call love, then yes. I would have to concur to that fact that, yes I do love yo-"

And her words were cut short as his lips cam crashing down on hers.


	9. Unaware

**-Unaware-**

She didn't realise her arms had moved until her fingers were stroking the back of his neck, arms around his neck. The woman rested her head on the agents shoulder as his fingers found her hips, holding her against him softly as they swayed together to the soft music. It was as his fingers began to trace her spine gently that she turned to face him.

"When did this happen Booth?" she asked softly, eyes capturing and holding his as they danced. His mouth moved to her temple, lips brushing her skin tenderly before he answered simply.

"When we weren't looking Bones."


	10. Follow

**-Follow-**

Her lips followed his as he pulled away, neck craning, aching to feel the warmth against hers once more. It was then that she felt the panic begin to rise, building up as her partner pressed his forehead to hers.

"Booth-" She began, her body tensing. His arms tightened around her in an instant.

"Don't even think about running Temperance." He murmured, against her cheek. "You know I'll follow."

* * *

**Still with me? **


	11. Waiting

**-Waiting-**

"Do you love me Temperance?" he whispered into her ear, a hand brushing aside a soft curl. She shivered at his touch, as well at the sound of his voice.

"Do you even have to ask?" she replied, her voice just as low. "You're the heart of our partnership Booth-" His voice cut across hers.

"Do you love me Temperance?" And then he waited, just like he always did, it was then that she realised they had stopped dancing, that his eyes had caught and were holding hers. It was in his eyes that she saw the trust, the utter sincerity in his question. Her resolve crumbled and she felt all her arguments about love, all her doubts about giving herself to someone fall away and land in a heap on the floor.

Moving her lips to his ear, she took a breath before answering. She could feel the way he held impossibly still, anticipating her answer. Just waiting.

"I do love you Booth. More than you possibly know."


	12. Realisation

**-Realisation-**

She couldn't think, couldn't see, she couldn't breathe. All she could do was feel. Their bodies moved together with more urgency, her back arching into his body as he moved into her, groaning as her lithe body writhed beneath his. Her voice suddenly cut through his bliss filled mind, slowing his movements

"So this-" she gasped, her eyes fluttering as her body clenched and unclenched, her voice was filled with astonishment and realisation. "So this is-Mmmm-making love?" He moved his lips to her neck and then to her mouth, her own mouth opening willingly to his lips.

"Yes Temperance." Her murmured against her lips. "This-" He pushed into her warmth as he answered and her breath caught in her throat as he kissed her deeply. "_This_ is making love."

* * *

**My computer is amazingly slow this evening.**


	13. Hide

**-Hide-**

She didn't purposefully hide from him. It was habit sometimes, to keep things from his awareness – to keep things from everyone's awareness… mostly his. She would inadvertently avoid him, staying extra hours at the lab and staying in her own apartment rather than with him. It was in these times, the times she ran away, that his warm fingers would stop her in her pursuit, catching her chin and turning her face up to his as she tried to pull away. Those fingers would grip her chin firm as his gaze held hers, eyes searching as he brushed a curl from her face.

"You can't hide from me Bones," he would murmur, leaning to press his forehead against hers and pulling her into his chest. "You know I'll always find you."

* * *

**Hopefully these are not too OOC...**


	14. The Next Weekend

**This one sort of follows/is linked on to the first chap... 'Next Weekend'**

* * *

**-The next Weekend-**

The second time she decided to visit them the anthropologist only made it to her bedroom door. She had turned back to face her partner who lay propped up in the bed, eyes intent on her as she hesitated.

"I can come with you if you want me to." He murmured softly, waiting for her to admit it, admit that one thing that caused her to turn as she reached the door.

"Do you want to come with me?" Her voice asked, but her eyes screamed _Yes._

"If you need me too-"

"When did I ever said I needed you?" he sighed as she leant against the door.

"You don't have to say it Bones. Some things I just know." the anthropologist frowned and let her denying emotion take over her words.

"I don't need you Booth." And the door slammed shut behind her. The agent flopped onto his back and reached for his cell. Maybe next weekend.

* * *

**Well this is all I have done so far... Hope they have not been to tragic. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM PLS! I will have more in weeks to come if you all want more. I wont know unless you tell me so review pls.**

**Thanks for reading this far**

**Hidden Fairy**


	15. People they wanted to be

**Another quick one I thought up work. Thanks soooo much for all your fantastic reviews! I will do a bigger thanks home.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**-People they wanted to be-**

They fall backwards, breaths ragged and gasping as their chests heave in the darkness. It's a second later that his lips are against her neck, pulling her over him just to feel her against his skin. He prays they can stay this way forever, having her sliding over him and beneath him. She doesn't believe in praying, but none-the-less she aches to be in bed with him always, having him above and below her.

Its not just sex with them, no matter how hard the anthropologist tries to believe it is. No. It's much, much more than _just_ _sex_. It was friendship and partnership, trust and honesty. It wasn't Temperance and Seeley, and nor was it Roxy and Tony.

She sighs against him as his fingers stretched over her back, palms flush against her skin as she breathes his name. No, when they are together like this, they are the only two people in the world and the only two people they wanted to be. Booth and Bones.

* * *

**Hidden Fairy**


	16. Insanity

**Hope this one isn't too OOC. Thanks for all the amazing reviews!**

**

* * *

**

-Insanity-

He wasn't sure what made him do it. Insanity maybe. She had her nose in a report as she walked, unaware that people jumped out of her way as she charged on towards her office and towards him. He didn't even think as his hands reached out towards her, one securing the report and pulling it away, the other latching onto her hip and pulling her to him.

The words 'you're crazy' shouted at him as her protests were cut short and he lifted her slightly and crashed his lips against hers. There was half a second of hesitation before she was kissing him back, her hands wrapping around him and, to his ignorance, reaching for the report. Their kiss deepened as he pulled her closer and the pulled apart only for a breath, eyes catching and holding the others gaze. With a tug she managed to pull the report from his fingers.

"Don't interrupt me Booth." She said firmly, pulling away from him as he grinned.

"Watch where you're going Bones." He murmured, letting her walk into her office as he followed at a slower pace. Yes, he thought, as she dropped the report and closed the door behind them. He was insane alright, her fingers tugging at his lapels. Insane for her.

* * *

**Hidden Fairy **


	17. Longing

**This one is a little angsty, but I hope you like it just the same.

* * *

**

**-Longing-**

He had turned, searching for her but not expecting to see what he did and she didn't realise she was being watched. Her focus was completely on the baby in her arms, hoping that if she remained still it would not wake nor fall from her arms. After a few minutes when neither happened she smiled, slightly proud of herself as she carefully moved a hand to stroke the infant's stomach. With a sigh she moved to sit back into the garden seat in Angela's garden, still oblivious to the eyes fixed on her.

Booth wanted more children, though he told her he was happy with just her and Parker in his life, but she had finally learned to read him and saw the truth in his eyes. Would it be so bad? She asked herself as the tiny fingers wrapped around her own finger. To have a child, to have a real family? It was as she thought this that the anthropologist looked up and found those warm brown eyes fixed on her, seeing for the first time the real longing in his eyes.

He respected that it was not what she wanted and was content just to have her in his life. But as he watched her lift the baby into her warm hold he couldn't stop the sudden constriction in his chest as he imagined what their daughter would look like, the soft, silky hair she would have and the crystalline eyes that she would look through every day. It was a second later the he realised he too was being watched, and the agent met the eyes of her partner and he knew that she had seen the longing there.

* * *

**Aching Bones & Acegrace you two are amazing and I thank you and all the others for my reviews. **

**Keep a watch for more. **

**Hidden Fairy**


	18. 2:35 am

**This drabble has three parts. This one is**** called 2:35 am and carries onto its sequel 2:48 am before ending with the last one 5:56 am.**

**This one is angsty and B&B have slept together sometime before this. **

* * *

**-****2:35 am-**

She didn't call him when it happened, when she woke to find herself bathed in sweat and laying in a pool of her own blood. She was not really sure herself what was going on until she counted it out on her fingers, but by then it was too late. Her body went all cold as she stood in the bathroom, fingers clutching her lower abdomen, face contorting in pain as realisation set in. Still she didn't call him. Her face was pale as she walked around her apartment, body stiff with pain as she remained calm and gathered a few things to put in an overnight bag. Focusing on facts, the anthropologist managed to make her way down the stairs and into her car before pulling onto the road.

She wouldn't call him. She didn't need him. Keeping her mind on the road the anthropologist made it to the hospital, her dashboard clock reading 2:35 am.

Stepping out of her car slowly, she turned and reached for her bag and saw the new stain on her seat. Quickly, as though somebody might see her in the dark light, the anthropologist pulled a sweater from the bag and tied it around her waist before walking towards the emergency department, body aching worse than she had ever known.

The nurse behind the counter looked up as she approached and smiled.

"May I help you m'am?" the scientist did not smile back, but instead placed her bag by her feet before answering.

"Yes you can." She started, not realising that the toneless voice she heard was her own. Reality hit again and it seemed to catch her short and she stiffened again. The nurse waited but stood and was motioning for another nurse behind her.

"M'am?"

"I think-" oh god, she couldn't breathe, she didn't want to say it. "I think I'm having a miscarriage."

* * *

**Alrighty, bring on the reviews/constructive criticism. I would really love your views on this one and the next two.**

**Hidden Fairy**


	19. 2:49 am

**Part 2…**

* * *

**-2:49 am-**

There was a ringing in the background, and it took the agent a few seconds to register that it was his cell. With a muffled curse towards his clock which read 2:49, he reached out his hand and grabbed at his phone, answering with a muffled "Booth", before sitting up in bed as his blood seemed to freeze in his veins…

**

* * *

**

Continue onto part 3…


	20. 5:56 am

**

* * *

**

Ok, this is the last piece for the trilogy. Let me know your thoughts. Thanks for all those that have stuck with me.

* * *

**-5:56 am-**

She woke to a silent room. A silent, cold, empty room – and in that second the anthropologist realised that it was exactly how she felt. Warm lips brushed against her fingers but she ignored them, not needing to turn to see who it was. She already knew.

"It's somewhat ironic isn't it Booth?" she asked, for some reason fighting back a sudden mad urge to chuckle as she looked anywhere but at her partner. "Some cruel joke." This was not a question. She felt his fingers squeeze hers but refused to look at him, preferring to let her tears fall so that only the rising sun could see them.

"What is Temperance?" he murmured, wanting to understand her, longing for her to let him in and share the pain.

"That I didn't know I wanted a child until I lost one. It's a joke, its contradicting itself." Laughter bubble up her throat and she couldn't stop it. "It isn't rational or logical." His fingers tightened around hers but she continued. "Nor can I understand my feelings… But I know-" she paused, catching her breath as the laughter became hysterical, and finally turning to face her partner. "I know that I would have loved my child Booth. I loved my child even though I was unaware of its presence-" It wasn't until he slid onto the bed beside her and wrapped her against him that her laughter changed and her long fingers clutched at him desperately. Needing him, finally letting her guard down.

"I know Bones. I know you did." She moaned low in her throat as he stroked her hair, sobs shaking her shoulders as fear swam through her veins. Fear and grief. She felt as though she was drowning, and the only thing keeping her afloat was her partner, murmuring into her ear as she clung to him.

**Well… Was it alright? I know it was angsty and there was no B&B fluff (of which I promise to right more of) but if you have any constructive criticism its always appreciated.**

**Hidden Fairy**


	21. Pretend

**I know... Its been waaaaay to long since an update. Uni/work/life has just been hellish these last few months. Here are 4 new drabbles for your reading delight :) just let me know what you think at the end.**

* * *

**.Pretend.**

He pretended that he didn't notice.

She pretended like he didn't see.

It was just how it went.

They would get home from work, tired from the long day, or they would get home from dinner or a weekend away. It didn't matter. He pretended that he didn't see her as she did the first thing she always did when they got in. Her place or his, it didn't matter.

She would try and be subtle about it, asking if he wanted a drink or if he was hungry, not caring if she wasn't thirsty or the fact that they had just finished dinner, she just pretended that he didn't see.

She made sure she was the first one to open it. Every time. Once she had, she would sigh in relief and leave the room. He would smile softly at her concern but still pretend like he hadn't seen her. He didn't go in the kitchen until she walked out. Used to it now.

So he pretended that he didn't notice her opening the fridge door first, always beating him to it, never allowing him to do it. She pretended that he didn't see as she moved to the kitchen and opened the fridge door, knowing how irrational she was being but still holding her breath until it opened fully. No explosions. Nothing. Just a cold rush of air over her skin and the interior light flashing on. They just pretended.

That's just how it went.


	22. Ouch

**Hope this one is not too OOC.**

* * *

**.Ouch.**

He couldn't pin-point what was wrong with her. Why she was ducking away from his outstretched hands, or why she sat carefully today, wincing every now and again as she moved. He had asked her several times what was wrong but time and time again she had shaken her head, a slight blush colouring her cheeks as she denied everything. Maybe her period had started today. He knew she got cramps but that didn't explain the way she groaned when he cupped her ass in his hands and squeezed her playfully. Was she in – she looked as though she winced in pain.

"Ok Bones, whats wrong? You've been sidestepping me all day." Her eyes were wide as that rosy hue took to her cheeks once more.

"No I haven't Booth. I've just been distracted with the case." He groaned in annoyance, wanting to know what was wrong. He leant forward and ran his lips over her neck, branding her to his body, but again she wince in pain as his thigh slipped between her legs, pressing against her.

"Ouch." She mumbled, realising a second too late that she had spoken.

"Not exactly what a man wants to hear when he is feeling up his girlfriend, Bones." She frowned at his term for her and pulled away, the blush on her cheeks doubling.

"Maybe tonight we could – lets just watch a mo – It's just that I've had a busy day-" his hand on her mouth stopped her flow of words and he tilted her chin up to face him, watching as she flicked her eyes around the room.

"If you don't want me to stay tonight Bones, it's alright-"

"It's not that Booth – just maybe-" she was still floundering. He had never, in his years of knowing her, seen her mumble and bumble her way through a sentence. And suddenly he clicked. Her wincing as he held her, the way she sat carefully all day, the rosy hue. The glint in his eye told her that he knew and she pulled away as he chuckled. His hands however pulled her back to him, trapping her in his arms.

"Was I too much for you this morning Bones?" his voice was teasing slightly, his fingers massaging her ass as she winced again. "You didn't seem to be complaining then." Her chin turned stubborn.

"It would seem that as the day progressed my muscles became more intolerant to our performance this morning than I thought." He laughed at her words as he lifted her slowly, kneading her as she groaned, both in pain and pleasure. "Booth." He eyes were closed and she jumped and bit her lip when he reached a rather tender spot. She cracked open one eye, sighing at his charm smile. "This must be doing wonders to your ego." The sarcasm dripped from her tongue as she pulled away.

"Aww Bones. Don't be like that. Here-" he reached for her again and pressed his mouth to hers, drinking her in, fingers tracing her sides until he felt her lean into his chest. Pulling away breathlessly, he lifted her in his arms and walked towards her room.

"Let ol' Booth kiss it better."


	23. Out of the dark

**You know the drill guys. **

* * *

**.Out of the dark.**

The first night he stayed over she had fallen asleep before the light had been turned off. Drifting on the edge of sleep as sweat cooled, the agent had left the light on, better to see the gorgeous skin illuminated beneath the warm light.

When she woke however, he had turned off the light and the darkness pressed in on her. It was irrational but she panicked and sat up stretching her arms out, afraid that she would feel the cold glass of car windows. There was a hiss of pain as her knee connected with the agent's ribs but she couldn't see, she couldn't breathe.

"Bones?"

"I can't – trapped-" the words came out pitifully weak and suddenly the lamp was on and the light was like a rush of cool air over her. She could breathe again. Exhausted, the anthropologist fell back, shuddering as the agent slid up next to her.

"You're alright Bones. Shh." His arms came around her and she welcomed his warm skin. Too ashamed to say anything, she just turned in his hold so that their faces were apart. "I still dream about it too Bones. I still wake up screaming." She didn't turn, just closed her eyes tight before replying.

"That you're in the ship?" her voice was still too soft, but she didn't resist him when he turned her to face him. His brown eyes were sad, but she couldn't work out why. Fingers brushed back her hair as he tangled his bare legs with hers.

"That's part of it, but mostly it's that I didn't pull you out in time." Their eyes caught and held in the moment of silence that followed his words. She didn't try to analyze them; she didn't even try and argue, instead, she bit her lip and rolled to turn the lamp off, pushing back the darkness rather than having it crush her as she rearranged herself over her partner. She heard his breath catch as she spoke.

"But you did pull me out in time Booth." Her voice was strong, sure in what she was saying as his hand came up to cup her cheek. "Maybe that's what we need to remember."


	24. Yeah?

**Another one for your reading pleasure.**

* * *

**Yeah?**

She couldn't explain the way she felt, the way her body reacted to his – it was stronger than anything, any reaction she had ever had before. The intensity of her response every time he touched her – she could never anticipate it, taking her by surprise every time.

Just like now. He lay between her legs, resting in her as their eyes held the others gaze. Leaning on his elbows, his fingers traced her jaw, one hand coming up to brush a curl away from the sweat that had formed on her brow. It was the quiet moments, moments like this – just lying together – not speaking, just waiting, that made her see how strongly she craved him. How stronhly he really affected her.

She pulled her legs up, drawing him in further - enjoying the way his eyes shut as her knees brushed his shoulders, feet sliding up his sides as he dipped his head to taste her hot skin.

"Bones-" his voice was guttural, a deep moan from the back of his throat as she rolled her hips against him. "You're gunna kill me." She chuckled as her head fell back.

"That-" her breath caught as he slowly slid out and then back into her. "-is very unlikely." Her legs tightened around him and their eyes caught once more, serious again. Bringing a hand up, the anthropologist traced the strong jaw line of her partner's face, smiling at the way he turned his lips to press against her palm.

"I love you." She whispers, sliding to tangle her other hand into his soft hair. Pulling back, the agent slides his arms under her and brings her closer.

"Yeah?" his eyes are twinkling as he asks, pressing his forehead to hers. Chuckling, the anthropologist rolled against him, loving the way his eyes rolled back.

"Yeah."

* * *

**Were they alright? let me know if you get the chance.**

**Hidden Fairy**


	25. Third time

**Enjoy.**

* * *

.Third time.

The third time she went to see them she made it to her car. Booth had followed her down in his robe, a pair of odd socks hiding beneath a pair of worn slippers as he smiled encouragement through the car window. Her smile back was tense, and as hard as she tried, the anthropologist couldn't seem to make herself put the keys into the ignition.

So she sat there, staring at the steering wheel as Booth watched her from outside of the car. A finger tapping on the glass caused her to look up in surprise.

With a sigh, the woman opened the window and waited for her partner to talk.

His voice was soft when he did. "I told you last weekend I would come with you Bones."

"I told you no Booth. I'm not a child." He sighed and leant in to her.

"I never said you were. I want to come – we are partners and partner's share-"

"Oh stop giving me that speech Booth." This stopped them both and with another sigh the agent stepped away from the car and turned back towards the apartment.

His words were thrown over his shoulder, back tense as he entered the building. "I'll be upstairs when you decide to go next weekend instead."

Closing the window, the anthropologist dropped her head onto the steering wheel again as he walked away, waiting as the moments ticked by. She lost track of time as she just sat waiting, not realizing that there were warm tears dripping onto her lap and it was another tapping on the window that caused her look up again.

Booth had pressed his forehead to the glass but the tear tracks on her face had him open the door in an instant and turn her so that he could wrap her in his arms.

"Next weekend Bones." He breathed into her hair as her arms went about his neck. "You can go next weekend."

* * *

**Will hopefully have a few more up over the weekend :)**

**Hidden Fairy  
**


End file.
